Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Someone from Emily's past returns. Might turn into a HP fic because I love them so. Rated T for language and who knows what else.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Criminal minds.**

**A/N: I might discontinue my other story "Suffer the Little Children" in favor of this new one. I'm not really sure yet. I have a lot of stories going on right now. I wanted to write another Prentiss centric fic because she is my favorite character on the show and my favorite character to write about. This may turn into another H/P fic but wont be in any way attached to the stories "Crave" or "Mother May I?" Please Read and Review. This first chapter is just a flashback and the next one will pick up in current time. **

A 12-year-old Emily Prentiss walked across the dew covered soccer field and pulled at the bottom of her uncomfortable plaid skirt. She absolutely hated wearing a school uniform and was thankful that spring break had finally come. She would most likely be moving to another new country and school afterwards which was the only aspect of spring break she wasn't too excited about. Every time she finally found her place her mother would pick them up and move. It was one of the many downsides to being an ambassador's daughter.

"Come on, get up and fight like a man you pussy!"

Emily's attention was drawn over to a circle of kids in her grade all standing around the basketball court. She shook her head angrily when she realized what was going on and ran over. Pushing her way through the group of kids she saw the usual scene of Friday afternoons after the last bell had rung. Skinny little Jeffery Rosen was curled up in a ball as two of the bullies who were on the wrestling team relentlessly kicked and punched him. His books and papers were scattered all over the ground and his glasses had flown off at some point during the fight and the lenses were cracked.

"Leave him alone!" Emily shoved one of the bullies hard causing him to trip over his own feet and fall down. All of the kids started laughing.

"You're lucky your little girlfriend showed up to save you." His buddy reached out his hand and helped him up. "Next time I'm gunna kick the shit out of you! Come on man, let's get out of here."

The two bullies walked off in a huff kicking Jeffery's books as they left. Emily turned to the rest of the kids. "Get out of here there's nothing left to see here." They all made disappointed grumbles and groans as the scattered away. Emily picked up Jeffery's books and waited until he got up to hand them to him. He was covered in grass and dirt stains and his nose was bleeding. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He lied, shyly taking the books from her. Normally he would have felt embarrassed to have a girl save his butt, but not this time. Jeffery had developed a bit of a crush on Emily ever since she had started going to school there at the beginning of the year. She wasn't like all the other girls. Not only was she sweet but she was smart, pretty, and funny too. She had helped him out a couple of times in the past but other than that he was to nervous to try and talk to her.

"Sorry about those guys. They are complete assholes."

"It's not your fault and I'm used to it by now."

You know you should really tell someone."

"Are you kidding me? They'd beat me up even worse if I ever tried to tell anybody. Besides they're wrestling stars. Who is going to believe a nerd like me over jocks like them?"

"I would." She told him sweetly. "A fellow nerd always looks after their own kind."

Jeffery scoffed in amusement. "Yeah right you're a nerd and I'm Superman."

"Are you kidding me? I' am the biggest nerd alive I just usually keep it very hush, hush until I let something stupid slip out."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Emily asked.

"I don't know for everything. You aren't like the other girls at this school, which is a good thing, trust me."

Emily smiled at him and playfully pushed him and he winced in pain. "Oh, sorry"

"It's okay."

"Miss. Prentiss hurry along, your mother is waiting back home!"

Emily looked up and saw her chauffeur waiting for her by the town car that always picked her up and dropped her off.

"I have to go." She said with regret in her voice.

"Will-will-will-will I-I-I-I um sssssseeeeee you after um Spring Break?" Jeffery stuttered nervously looking down at his feet.

"I hope so." Emily said sadly. She smiled at his beet red face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" She called out as she ran over to the car waiting for her.

Jeffery watched her drive away and touched his cheek where she had kissed him. Emily Prentiss was the only human being on Earth who had ever treated him like an equal and shown him respect and compassion. One day he would get his revenge on everyone who had beat him down and treated him like he was a piece of dirt.


End file.
